iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ellie/Gallery
A gallery related to Ellie. Ice Age: The Meltdown Development Ellie1.png Screenshots Manny meets Ellie.jpg Ellie finds manny.jpg Ellie upsidedown.jpg Ellie climbing tree.jpg Young Ellie stuck in a blizzard.jpg Manny meets ellie.jpg You're opossum enough for me Ellie telling Manny.jpg Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Development Ellie (Ice Age 3).jpg Screenshots Ellie and brothers.png Ellie in labor.png Ellie holding Peaches.png Manny & Ellie cradeling baby Peaches.jpg|Ellie suggest the name Peaches. Peaches with Longer tusks.jpeg Subzeroend.png Peaches following Ellie.JPG|Ellie leaves the Dinosaur World with Peaches following. Ellie and peaches.JPG|"That's right sweetheart. Welcome to the Ice Age." Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Baby Peaches & Ellie.jpeg Christmas Tree Family.png Ice Age: Continental Drift Development Ellie ice age 4.png Screenshots Ice Age Continental Drift Ellie and Peaches Shocked.png Ellie wraps her trunk to calm her daughter.jpg Obvious ellie.jpg Eddie.jpg|Crash and Eddie on Ellie's back Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage.jpg|Ellie and Peaches are held hostage by Gutt's crew. Shira Freeing Ellie.jpg|Shira attempts to free Ellie. Flat Squint.jpeg|"Silly rabbit." Manny Ellie and Peaches Reunited.jpg Manny and ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie happy to see their daughter is growing up. Queen Latifah Ellie.jpg|Ellie, voiced by Queen Latifah singing during the credits. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Manny,_Ellie,_and_Peaches_The_Great_Egg-Scapade.png Ellie and Peaches holding a baby bird.png Ice Age The Great Egg-Scapade Scrat.jpeg Ice Age: Collision Course Screenshots Ellie and Fireworks.PNG Ice Age Collision Course Ellie and Manny1.png Manny, ellie, crash and eddie frightened.png Ellie and peach.PNG Sub zero heros herd.PNG Herd discussion.jpg The Herd in Geotopia.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg The Herd.png Ice Age Collision Course The Herd scared.png Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png The Mammoths of the Herd.PNG Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Manny and Ellie smiling at each other.png Buck about to show the herd the tablet.png The Herd with sid in front.png Sweet!.png Manny and Peaches smiling, with Ellie on the side.png Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian hugging 2.png Buck telling Manny and Ellie bad news.png Manny, Diego and Ellie together Ice Age Collision Course.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd scared or surprised.png Manny and Julian hugging as Ellie and Peaches watch.png Diego Shira and Ellie in Geotopia.jpeg Manny and Ellie looking at Brooke.png The herd with the minicorns.png The mammoths of the herd worried.png Mannny and Ellie Mammal Mingle.png Buck between Diego and Shira.png.jpg Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png Manny and Ellie in Geotopia.png Ellie.jpg Manny and Ellie worried.png Manny acting crazy by Ellie.png Manny, Ellie, and Peaches - piece of cake.png Manny and Ellie looking at asteroid.png Manny, Ellie, Julian, and Peaches together in Herd Valley.png Ellie_And_Queen.PNG Manny and Ellie.png Ellie and Manny.png The Herd.jpeg Wedding Bells.PNG Stay Alive.PNG She Said.PNG Manny and El.PNG Good Thing.PNG Uh Diego.jpeg He's stumped.jpg Suprise.jpg Special day.jpg Happy Anniversary.jpg The herd resting.jpg Manny telling Peaches it's not safe.jpg Manny getting freaked out.jpg Manny convincing Peaches.jpg It's been a long time since somebody's given me flowers.jpg I can do the thing - Manny.jpg Hadn't told them yet.jpg Ellie on the hockey rink with Granny.jpg Brooke giving the herd a tour.jpg The herd and the Geotopians looking at the asteroid.png.PNG Valley inhabitants stuck.png SDA .Shria.jpg Mammoth_sized_heart.jpg Shria Ellie Brooke.jpg Category:Gallery